Cheesecake and Punishment
by suyominie
Summary: Jung Hoseok memberikan Yoongi cheesecake buatannya sendiri. Akan tetapi, Min Yoongi justru memberikan Hoseok hukuman. [YoonSeok/SOPE/Oneshot]


**Cheesecake and Punishment** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:**

Min Yoongi x Jung Hoseok ( **GS** )

 **Warning:**

OOC, miss typo, alay maut, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Happy reading~!**

* * *

"Yoongi?"

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali gadis berambut _dark brown_ sepunggung itu menyeru sepenggal nama yang tak kunjung jua disaut pemiliknya. Padahal ia berada di sampingnya, hanya dua jengkal dari jarak posisinya. Namun, eksistensi Jung Hoseok seolah-olah hebusan angin, bahkan angin tersebut jauh lebih baik ketimbang dirinya. Ya, bayangkan saja nasib malang si gadis Jung saat ini.

"Yoongi, aku membawakan _cheesecake_ untukmu. Aku membuatnya sendiri. Sendiri _loh,_ khusus untukmu pula. Spesial!" Hoseok kembali mencoba, nada penuh tekanan terselimut rayuan. Ia mengangkat plastik putih yang dia bawa, ditambah dengan senyum menawan –barang kali kekasihnya itu meluluh.

Alih-alih menerima kue dan membalas senyum, yang kembali didapat Hoseok hanyalah kebisuan. Dan tampaknya kertas yang dikutat Min Yoongi lebih menarik dibanding dirinya.

Ia bernapas lelah melihat si pemuda berkulit susu, bertampang manis, tapi dingin. Beralih nanar pada plastik yang berisi _kerjakeras_ , _darah_ , _keringat_ , dan _air mata_ nya. _Oke,_ Jung Hoseok tidak melebih-lebihkan, memang itulah adanya.

Melihat sikap diam sang kekasih, Min Yoongi, ia paham betul kalau pemuda ini masih kesal, masih marah padanya. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Kemarin Yoongi memergoki Hoseok sedang cekikikan ria bersama dua orang perempuan dan tiga orang laki-laki di suatu kafe.

Jangan salahkan Hoseok, salahkan dua teman perempuan itu yang dengan sangat memaksanya untuk ikut kencan buta. Akan tetapi, mau bagaimanapun juga ini tetap salahnya. Kenapa ia menerima, seharusnya Hoseok menolak dengan tegas dan berkata, bahwa dia telah memiliki kekasih. _Oke,_ sekali lagi ia mengaku salah.

Hoseok sedikit bergidik, ingat betapa mengerikan aura Yoongi ketika mendapatinya. Dengan raut datar dan intonasi yang tak kalah datar, Yoongi menggamit tangan Hoseok lalu berkata, " _Ayo pulang_." Itulah kata terakhir yang terlantun di mulut Yoongi sebelum mengantar Hoseok pulang.

Ya, kata terakhir karena sampai sekarang Yoongi menolak bicara dengannya, bahkan 'bicara' dengan teks sekalipun.

Gadis Jung kembali menghela payah. Iris senada dengan rambut itu bergulir ke atas kemudian ia mengangguk mantap. _Nampaknya tak ada pilihan lain, keharmonisan hubungan ini dipertaruhkan._

Bak kilat dewa Zeus, Hoseok menuruni kursi yang ia duduki, bersimpuh di lantai lalu bersujud. "Kumohon maafkan aku, Yoongi- _y_ _a!"_

Min Yoongi yang tadi berusaha keras mengabaikan Hoseok, akhirnya kalap juga. Dan lagi-lagi, bagaimana tidak? Mereka sedang berada di restoran keluarga Yoongi, walapun hanya ada beberapa orang –karena hampir waktu tutup, tetap saja, sekarang sang kekasih tengah bersujud di hadapannya. Bersujud. "O-oi, Hobi! Kau gila, ya?!"

"Maafkan aku!" serunya lagi. Yoongi menunduk, berusaha _membenarkan_ posisi si gadis. "Kau boleh menghukumku, asal kau memaafkanku!"

"Iya, iya. Sekarang berdiri," Yoongi membantu Hoseok berdiri seraya tersenyum kikuk, menatap pengunjung yang kini membuang atensinya akibat aksi Hoseok tadi. Kini, si gadis telah kembali duduk _normal_. Wajahnya berseri, sinar rembulanpun kalah –kalau boleh berlebihan, "Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

" _Hn_. Jangan seperti tadi, kau membuat kita malu!"

Hoseok mengedar pandang kemudian cengengesan dengan polosnya, "Benarkah?"

"Dasar bodoh," Yoongi mendengus geli. _Huh,_ betapa kangen dia dengan tingkah menggemaskan gadisnya ini. "Mana _cheesecake_ tadi?"

"Ah," mata Hoseok melebar senang. Ia membuka plastik lalu sebuah kotak segi empat dalam plastik itu, dan nampaklah kue kekuningan berbentuk lingkaran tak terlalu besar dengan irisan-irisan buah stroberi sebagai hiasan. "Ini. Aku membuatnya sendiri _loh."_

"Bagus," ya, penampilan kue yang digandang Hoseok sebagai _buatan sendiri_ memanglah enak dipandang. Yoongi menerima sodoran sendok kecil dari Hoseok. "Apa ini benar bisa dimakan?" Yoongi pura-pura sangsi.

"Ya..."

Meskipun demikian, Yoongi tetap menyendoki dan memakannya. Di sebelah, Hoseok menjadi khusyuk memanjatkan doa.

"Lumayan."

Kelereng _hazel_ gadis Jung berbinar, "Benarkah?" lantas Yoongi mengangguk. Hoseok mengambil sendok lain dan mencicipi kue tersebut. Tak terhitung lagi banyaknya pujian yang ia sembahkan untuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Namun, ia tetap tidak kecewa dengan respon sang pacar karena ia tahu, _lumayan_ adalah nilai yang bagus dalam kasus seorang Min Yoongi.

"Hei, Hobi. Kau bilang aku boleh menghukummu, 'kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, ia menelan kasar kuenya. Perlahan Hoseok menoleh. Sekonyong-koyong tangan Yoongi menyusup tengkuk belakangnya.

 _Cup._

Bibir tipis Yoongi menindih bibir cerinya.

"Itu hukuman karena membuatku jengkel."

 _Cup._

"Itu hukuman karena kau _nakal."_

 _Cup._

"Itu tanda kau hanyalah milikku. Dan—" Yoongi melepaskan interaksinya di tengkuk Hoseok, ia lantas mengecap-ecap bibirnya. " _Hm_ , ternyata tambah enak."

Tanpa dosa, Yoongi kembali menikmati _cheesecake_ spesial tersebut. Dan Hoseok? Matanya masih berbentuk 'o', wajah bak tomat kelewat matang, otaknya menjerit-jerit liar. Namun, ia kehilangan kata dan jiwa –untuk sementara.

 _Oh shit_ , nampaknya ia tak bisa menolak kalau ia sangat menyukai hukuman Yoongi yang satu ini.

* * *

 **END  
**


End file.
